


What Rules?

by DarkAngelDisuke



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M, hybrid human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelDisuke/pseuds/DarkAngelDisuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nila is your typical cadet on her first mission. Except her parents saved the Galaxy from the reaper, and she's the first ever human Turian Hybrid.</p><p>Handed a "Safe" mission that quickly turns sour. How will an Alien Hybrid survive the plante known as Thedas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack. I love these two games so much and just wanted something like this. Also first post so tags blahhhhhh. Also un beta read sorry.
> 
> Welcome to my fic, where the univers is made up and the laws of science are mostly ignored. 
> 
> PS I do not tolerate hate. If you want to give constructive criticism I do not mind. This is a Crack fic. Just to be clear.
> 
> Forgot to mention I don't own these characters and sorry most of the dialog is straight from the game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewriting this story. It's still the same story. Just hopefully better written and at a better pace. I'll hopefully have an updated ch1 soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewriting this story!

Thanks to Mordin's research and his nephews genius Louis and Garrus had been able to have a child. Nila didn't like to dwell on it since the subject involved her parents and their sex lives. No child wanted to think about that.

The new galactic police force was a shining example of what Specters should have been. Most involved teams of three who are assigned a quadrant for three galactic months. Nila was gifted with red hair like her mom but had her father's silver blue eyes. She didn't have a carapace but she had a crest adorning her forehead. It wasn't too prominent when she wore a hood or bandana. Her legs were more turian structured but her hands and feet still had ten digits. She wore heels to camouflage her turian gate. She also had no plating but resisted solar radiation about as good as Garrus. She had the added bonus of being more resistant to cold though.

“Captain. I've detected the pirate vessel.” Sid announced his consul flickering. His three fingers hands pulled away when it sparked. 

“charge straight for them and charge the guns Nila.” Grunt ordered his adopted sister.

“that is not advisable!” The salarian protested as he turned them around.

“preparing to fire!” Nila announced. She was trying to get it more power.

“there preparing to fire!” Nila observed.

“5000meters! We are getting too close to the planets gravity well.” Sid yelled.

“fire directly into their cannon!” Grunt ordered.

“3000 meters!” Sid strapped himself in as their ship shook.

The Batarian ship fired causing another power fluctuation. Nila fired getting a direct hit. She whooped as the overload incinerated the ship.

“good work.” Grunt patted her shoulder but an alarm cut their celebration.

“I told you! We are caught in the planets gravity well. The engines have shut down. The last hit knocked out our cooling system!” Sid was reading the alerts.

“launch a distress beacon and land in an uninhabited area!” Grunt ordered. He and Nila strapped in as well.

An error sound chimed and Sid cursed.

“the beacon is jammed. We can't launch one.” Sid dismissed the alert and continued into an entry angle.

Nila woke in pain and in a dungeon. They had been on the planet for a month with no way to contact for rescue. Grunt had sent her out for supplies and possibly materials to help repair the system. Since she was their scout and the most human looking; it was a no brainer.

She cried out and heard swords being drawn. When she finally looked around they were wearing chantry symbols. What kind of church has a dungeon?

When the door burst open she didn't jump. A tall woman stormed in anger in her eyes.

"Who and what are you?"

"My name is Nila. Why am I being held here?" She asked calmly.

"The conclave is destroyed. Everyone is dead. Except you."

"What? All of them?" Nila couldn't believe it. There had to be at least two thousand people some were children.

"Yes. Explain this." Her interrogator lifted her left arm sharply.

"Ahh. I can't. I don't remember."

"Liar."

"Cassandra. We may yet need her." A woman stepped from the shadows to grab the warrior.

"You're right. Go to the forward camp I will bring the prisoner."

"What is going on?" Nila asked. 

"It will be easier to show you." Cassandra knelt and removed the shackles but rebound her wrists with rope. Nila shivered when the stepped out into the cold.

"What the hell is that?" She asked looking at the swirling vortex of energy. It pulsed and Nila cried out falling onto her knees.

"We call it the breach. It is a rip into the world of demons. It is not the only such rift, just the largest. It is growing larger and that mark is killing you." She didn't have to say more.

"What can I do to help?" Nila asked.

"We think the mark is connected somehow. We wish to test it." Cassandra explained while helping Nila stand.

"Well then let's find out. Lead the way." Nila stood straighter.

As they walked through the small town there were whispers and even shouts about her being a demon.

Outside the gates her bonds were cut and she rubbed her wrist.

"There will be a trial when this is over. That is the least I can guarantee."

"Thanks."

They did little talking on their way. Nila was allowed to keep her swords and refrained from using her biotic powers.

When they reached the first rift they joined in the fight. Nila was grabbed and her arm lifted to it.

"Quickly before more come through." The elf shouted and the mark sealed the tear.

"What did you do?" Nila pulled back her hand to her chest.

"I did nothing. The credit is your. It seems you have the key to our salvation." She smiled.

"Then I am glad this thing is good for something."

"Good to know. Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons already." A dwarf approached.

Introductions were made and Nila immediately like the two newcomers. The elf Solas was knowledgeable while the dwarf was witty and sassy.

At the forward camp a human male was being loud. 

"I demand you take her to Val royeaux at once." 

Nila tuned the argument out looking at the map and the sky. She sighed hoping she could close it.

"What do you think we should do?" Cassandra asked her which brought her out of her thoughts. 

"We have two options. Take the mountain path or charge with the troops." Liliana seemed to notice her drifting during the conversation.

"I won't needlessly waist troops. The mountain path seems the better option. I know we can get through." Nila spoke. 

Cassandra lead them to the mines and their path was indeed blocked by demons. It was expected and they made it to the scouts to save the rest of them. The temple was horrific and Nila frowned when she saw the bodies. She'd seen dead but none so twisted.

She stopped and felt a hand on her back. However she turned and ran away. Nila emptied her stomach on her knees shivering. Varric rubbed her back.

"Fucked up I know." He said in sympathy.

Nila nodded and stood up on shaky legs. Anger surged through her and she wished she had her guns.

The next battle was horrible and she was thrown dropping her sword. She recovered quickly and growled. Her subharmonics made a few around her jump including Solas. She ran unarmed at the pride demon. she scaled up its back activating her omni blade. It sank into its skull killing it. She rode the demon down blade still embedded. Nila ripped it back out. The field was silent as she approached the rift to close it and hopefully seal the Breach

The pain was intense and she crumpled to the ground unconscious.


	2. Alien among us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila reveals some secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work of crack faction. I don't own these character.
> 
> I know a lot of this one is also from the game but that will happen less once she gets out on missions.

Nila was in bed when she woke. A crate was dropped as Nila sat up. Her red hair had been rebraided and she was wearing new clothes. 

"Please forgive me. Seeker Cassandra wanted to know when you had awoken." She wrung her hands.

"Where can I find her?" Nila sighed. She seemed to be in a much better position since she hadn't woke up in the dungeon.

"In the chantry. I should go tell her." The elf ran and Nila sighed. She suddenly hoped she had been dressed by woman. Her own boots sat by the door and she retrieved them. When she opened the cabin door she promptly slammed it shut from the cold. As much as she could take both hot and cold she still disliked extreme weather. If she had the choice though she would definitely pick cold. Much easier to raise your body temp than lower it during the heat.

Snatching the blanket she walked out to whispering humans looking at her. She kept her head down and made her way to the chantry.

The whispers of Herald were unsettling. Nila walked quickly to find the seeker. The chantry was free of people which unnerved her. There was arguing from the door at the end of the great room. She heard Cassandra's voice and entered.

"Chain her! I want her prepared to be taken to Val royeaux for trial." Rodrick ordered the guards on either side of the door. Nila bristled.

"Disregard that order and leave us." Cassandra ordered.

"You walk a dangerous line seeker." He spoke with a threatening tone.

"The breach is stable, but still a threat. I will not ignore it." She approached the large table in the center head held high.

"Although I am happy it's stable it is far from being closed. I will continue to do as much as I can to close it." Nila had moved closer as well and spoke calmly.

"Only because this is your fault and now you feel the weight of your guilt." Chancellor Rodrick spat.

"Have a care chancellor. The breach is not the only threat we face." Cassandra said.

Lilian stepped forward to speak next. Filling in more of the puzzle.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone most holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others, or have allies that yet live." She let the accusation in her tone bite him.

"I am a suspect?" Rodrick asked.  
"You and many others." Liliana's mask cracked showing the depth of her anger for a brief moment.

"But not the prisoner?" 

"I heard the voices in the temple. I heard the Devine call to her for help." Cassandra defended Nila.

"So her surviving, and that thing on her hand? All coincidence then?" Rodrick was shaking his head.

"Providence. The maker sent her to help us in our darkest hour." She spoke looking directly at Nila.

"Then you believe i'm innocent?" Her eyebrows raised in shock at the new realization.

"Yes I do."

"Besides that the breach remains and you are our only hope of closing it." Liliana added.

Cassandra moved to a side table beneath the window to get somethin.

"This is not for you to decide." Rodrick protested.

Cassandra had returned next to him and slammed a thick book onto the table. Her eyes narrowed at him as she spoke.

"Do you know what this is chancellor? It is a writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act." She stood straighter her shoulders back. It was a posture Nila's parents would take when dealing with pompous asses.

"As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn." She pressed into the Chancellor's personal space pushing him towards the door.

"We will close the breach. We will find those responsible, and we will restore order; with or without your approval." She watched him with disdain.

Rodrick looked around the room and fled from both fear and anger.

"Bosh'tet" Nila cursed him.

“are we to take your willingness to help as you wanting to join the Inquisition?” Liliana asked.

“I really shouldn't, but as you said; this mark is the only thing that can potentially close the breach. Who knows what it could do to the rest of the universe if allowed to stay open.” It was against galactic law to interfere yet her hands were forced into action.

“that is another thing. What manner of creature are you? You look mostly human, but there are differences that will give most pause.” Liliana asked.

“this is the hard part. I shouldn't tell you but if I don't I could be putting myself and many others in danger.” There was definitely a headache coming.

“what secret could possibly be so dangerous?” Cassandra frowned.

“Befor she explains maybe we should call the other advisors. It would do well for them to hear this secret and maybe we can plan something?” Liliana suggested.

Nila nodded and took a seat while a messenger was sent. She picked up one of the books and scanned it so her translator could begin working on it.

Their two new guests walked around the table when they arrived, to stand opposite of her. 

“this is Cullen Rutherford the Commander of our forces.” Cassandra introduced.

“commander of what little we have.” he commented as they shook hands.

“this is Josephine Montilyet our Ambassador and this is Liliana.”

“my job requires…”

“she's our spymaster.” Cassandra finished receiving a playful glare from they spy.

“A pleasure to meet you all. Since I am being called the Herald my origin will be a question many will ask. Let me introduce myself. I am Nila Shepard-Vakarian. I'm not from this world.”

They looked at her skeptically and she sighed. Nila pulled up her omni tool and turned off her translator.

“this is normal english, _and this is turian_.” she spoke normal at first and the second was similar but had chirps and humming too. Noises humans can't make. She pressed the button again.

“this is my omni tool. It acts as a translator so you can understand my speech. It's not magic cassandra and cullen would be able to tell.” she moved it closer to them and the nodded.

“if that is not magic then what is it?” Josephine asked.

“technology. Just like your clip board and quill, only improved over thousands of years.”

“if you're not from this world how did you get here?” Cullen asked.

“we were monitoring the area. It was my first mission. Our ship was hit by pirates but we were able to take them down. Our ship was damaged though and we crashed on this planet.” she was using her omnitool to show them the map of their system.

“this is us?” Josephine pointed to the planet with the two moons.

“yes.” Nila nodded happy they were taking this info well.

“well then Josie can come up with a story. Now we should discuss what we do next.” Liliana nodded towards their war map.


	3. Mission Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila goes on her first mission. She also contacts her squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. This is also a work of crack fiction and ignore laws of science.

"Then it's decided. I will take cassandra, varric, and Solas to speak to this mother and then we’ll move onto master Dennet. However there is a personal matter we must discuss." She spoke before her advisors could move away.

"Of course your grace." Josephine smiled.

"Please just call me Nila. Like i mentioned earlier i am not alone. I was scouting for information at the conclave. My brother and a team mate stayed behind at our camp. I would like them to be brought here." She admitted.

"We can send them word." Liliana said.

"I know. It's just that. They don't exactly look human." She waited until understanding reached all three of them.

"I've told them to come under cover of night and to camp a distance away. That way I can be here when you meet. Grunt can be a handful and Sid is a bit scatterbrained. Brilliant but scatterbrained." She smiled and handed over the letter.

"Well then where should we send the letter?"Liliana asked.

"Here.” Nila pointed out a spot on the local map.

“Have your runner stand in the middle of this clearing and unarm himself. Then he is to put the letter down by his weapons and back away with his hands up. If he doesn't do this Grunt will kill him." She warned.

"It shall be done." Liliana nodded and went to send the message.

When they left for the crossroads Nila didn't realize how boring it would be. On top of that all she had was weird leather armor and a sword for protection. Not that she needed anything other than her hands. Still she thought it would be nice to have her rifle and pistol. She still hadn't used her biotics.

"So Magpie, where are you from?" Varric asked what everyone wanted to know.

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me." She chuckled. Nila had told her companions of her origin because they too needed to know for their safety.

"Try me." He taunted.

Nila moved to walk next to him. "First and astronomy lesson. The thing we are currently walking on is called a planet. It is even bigger than your maps can show you. It orbits around the sun like so."

She pulled up a 3d diagram. Varric was in love with her omni tool. He watched the tiny ball spin and move around the sun.

"Ok got it."

"Now look at the stars. Each one is a sun like yours but different. And some of them have planets like this one but different."

"Ok. That's not hard to believe." He said.

"Now here's the unbelievable part. I'm from one of those distant planets. I was born on this one. It's called Earth." She pulled up a blue planet."

"That's theads." Solas said.

"No. Look at the shape of the continents." She enlarged it and their eyes opened.

"That is indeed another world." Solas nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"My mother is also from this world. She is a great soldier. Many call her a hero but she is just a woman who was up to the tasks fate delta her." Nila said fondly.

"Your father is not from the same planet?" Solas asked.

"Good catch. This one is my fathers home." She brought up Palovin.

"We spent six months on each home world when I was little. Now mom is retired there and my father has become primarch." She looked at the image fondly.

"Primarch?" Varric asked.

"Oh. It's sort of like an elected king. The only difference is that the title is not hereditary and although an offspring can become primarch it is still put to a vote by the hierarchy. Or council if you will." She placed her hands behind back.

"You royalty? That's funny magpie." Varric chuckled. 

"I take after my mother in that department. Well no I take after them both. My father hated the idea of becoming primarch and they had to wear him down for years to get him to accept. My mom was an Admiral and also hated it. Way to much paperwork. They were both more interested in adventure and bringing criminals to justice. It's how they met." She let it drop there and they finished their first mission. 

Mother Gizelle was a kind woman and Nila hoped she would help the pilgrims of the inquisition. Master dents was tricky but after a week they had finally taken care of his requirements.

The horses were a welcome site and she petted a beautiful chestnut mare.

“it's weird that we have similar animals.” Nila said.

They saddled up and rode back to haven with supplies and more to follow. She was satisfied that they had helped as much as they could at the time.|


	4. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grunt arrives. Along with Sid their engineer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters. Also this is a work of crack fiction not in anyway to be accepted as cannon. Also sorry for such a small update.

It was sunset when they arrived in haven. There was a quick debriefing and then Nila went to wash up. By the time she was done the sun was almost set. The knock on her door drew her attention away from some paperwork she was filling out. Liliana was a beast when it came to reports.

“come in.” Nila called.

“pardon me your grace. Liliana said you would want to know that your friends have arrived.” the scout bowed.

“oh. Thank you. You may go.” she dismissed him.

She grabbed her thick coat and a scarf. It was pretty dark but she was able to see without torchlight. The forest was alight thanks to the moon.

Solas had noticed her slip away and followed.

Nila approached a skinny man wearing a hood. Solas thought he could be an elf but he was way too tall and too thin.

Before he knew what was happening he was thrown from his cover.

"Found this fallowing you sis." His assaulter growled and solas rolled to see a very strange creature with lizard like features. It easily dwarfed most humans. 

"Solas? Do you know how dangerous that was? Grunt could have killed you." Nila helped him up.

"I was worried about your safety. Being alone is dangerous. There are those who still think you are evil and want to kill you." He defended while brushing himself off.

"Like anyone on this rock can kill her." Grunt laughed.

"They could have. My guns and gear are with you. I've been freezing my ass off without my armor." She crossed her arms.

"We brought it." The third person finally spoke in a higher pitched but masculine voice. He pulled a bag from behind a tree. Nila took it smiling.

"Thanks. Come on. We should introduce you to my advisors so people won't freak out about you. Now put up your hood grunt." She ordered and he sighed.

"You know I'm 3 years older than you? And I'm supposed to be in charge?" He scowled and did as he was told.

"But I'm still more mature than you. Now let's head out."

Sid chuckled and fallowed. They came to the guards and weren't stopped. Solas continued to follow unsure about the newcomers.

As they walked through haven the people gave them a wide berth. Mainly because if anyone got too close Grunt would growl. Nila took them to the war room.

“wait in here while I get the others.” she opened the door to the advisors already there.

"We were wondering when you would arrive." Josephine smiled as Nila came in. She frowned when the two giants entered behind the herald.

"Well. Let's get this over with. This is my older brother Urdnot Grunt. Or just Grunt. Grunt this is Liliana, the spymaster. Cullen, the commander of our forces, and Josephine, our ambassador." Nila nodded for him to remove his cloak.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"My name is Sid." Sid put his hood down and nodded at them.

"You were right about showing them to us first. So races from another far off land?" Liliana asked Josephine.

"That should do. There are still Vast places that have not been concurred or explored." Josephine nodded.

"That should be sufficient. I'll spread the rumors." Liliana smiled.

"Where will we put them?" Cullen asked.

"I'll be staying with my sister. My battlemaster would disapprove otherwise." Grunt said.

"Battlemaster?" Cullen looked confused.

"Our mom. Well my mother who adopted him when he was born."

"Hnn good day. She felt so fragile with my arm to her windpipe while she reasoned with me. Although the gun she had on me gained her instant respect. Heh heh heh." He smiled.

"Yes I know brother. Edi showed me the vids. Now Sid you'll need some place moist and warm. They have dungeons where you can set up." She turned to the frog like creature.

"Should be acceptable after sterilization." He nodded.

"Now that that is settled I need sleep. I'll see you all in the morning to discuss what we do next." She yawned and headed out.


	5. Grunt Rides a horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grunt goes on a mission with Nila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Bioware. This is a work of crack fiction and should not be taken seriously!

The next morning she ordered breakfast for five and sat with grunt in the war room. He ate three and she ate two. Sid was busy setting up his lab.

"At least they make good food here." Grunt bit into his ram leg.

The advisors came in next.

"Yeah they do. Thankfully I can eat both dextro and levo or I would have run out of rations by now." She finished up her food and cleaned her hands and face on a towel before rubbing sanitizer on them. Grunt watched them talking about their next move like going to another city to see where they stood with some church.

Nila cracked her back and sighed as they left the chantry.

"Excuse me. I've been trying to talk with someone in the inquisition but no one's been able to talk to me yet." A tall man appeared in full armor.

"Then I should be able to help you." Nila smiled 

"My name is Cremisius Aclassi. My boss. The Iron Bull wishes to work for you. We've been holed up on the storm coast watching some tevinter smugglers. He invites you to come check us out to see if you're interested in his services." He said.

"Tell them we'll be there within the week. We have to get ready before we head out." Nila nodded.

"Then I'll be seeing you." Krem nodded and left for his horse.

"Well I have to go speak to liliana about this. Why don't you help cullen? And be careful they are only human." She patted Grunts arm.

Liliana spoke on what she knew of the chargers and their past jobs. Nila really liked the sound of them. They sent messengers to have the others ready themselves.

"Well I'll check them out and maybe we can bolster our numbers." She turned and left to get ready.

The first thing she did was put on her armor. In her things she found the jar of paint she wore her father's clan markings since they had accepted her as a baby. Now she felt naked without them. With the lines she felt better and put on her armor. The plates fell into place perfectly and her barrier was working. She scanned it with her omnitool to find all systems working. Her pistols and sniper rifle were both in firing condition and the remodeled heat sinks would substitute for thermal clips. The gun was less powerful but they wouldn't run out of ammo.

The horses were ready to go. She was taking Cassandra varric and solas again but Grunt was tagging along too. He sat uncomfortably on the war horse and wobbled as it moved.

"You humans are crazy." He muttered as they left.

Krogen were not mentioned to ride horses. This was made abundantly clear half a days ride out. Nila laughed as Grunt readjusted himself again only to have the horse sit down and let him slide off. No one could blame the horse. Krogen were heavy and Grunt was slightly above average in size for his species.

“I think we should take a break.” Nila spoke after finally calming herself. Even solas hadn't stayed straight faced and was trying to fight back a smile.

“Better yet let us make camp. The sun will be setting soon and we don't want to be fumbling in the dark with equipment.” Cassandra suggested.

“Good idea. I’ll go hunting, Grunt help set up our tent.” he was the only one who knew how besides herself. 

As night fell they set up a watch rotation. Nila would go first tomorrow followed by Varric. Cassandra was given first watch while solas had second. Krogen needed a full night sleep and Nila made sure they knew that a cranky krogen was not fun.

The tent was cozy when Nila went to bed. She removed the hardship but kept on her undershirt for warmth and emergency. It provided better protection than leather armor but gave her flexibility. It would also allow her to skip a step in putting on her armor if they were attacked.

Grunt had already passed out so she settled in and relaxed. It was two and a quarter days until they reached the storm coast and then several more hours until they reached the coordinates Cremisius had given them. She just hoped the horse would give Grunt a break. Maybe she should look into larger and stronger mounts? Especially if grunt was going to follow her on every mission. Her last thought was of him rolling off the horse and she fell asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you like. Once more this is a work of crack fiction.


End file.
